


May I Have Your Name?

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "the Duke" Sanders are a System, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Mild Language, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which a fae and a human have a talk in the middle of the forest.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	May I Have Your Name?

“May I have your name?”

Rory looks up at the fae perched in the tree, frowning when he gives them a smile that’s all pointy teeth and pale, grey gums. They take one look at the outdated-but-still-rather-pleasing-to-the-eye clothes and the snake scales trailing down his face before they let out a sigh, rolling their eyes. If Logan could see them now, he’d lose his head scolding them to Hell and back, getting themselves in a mess like this.

Still. No avoiding it now. Might as well.

“Bitch.”

…Might as well have some _fun_ , that is.

The fae stiffens. Rory watches his jaw tighten, the fae’s gaze sharp as he responds with, “ _What_?”

Rory ticks the names off with their fingers, “Bitch, bastard, monster, freak, villain, thief—pick your poison, friend. People call us those all the time.”

The fae blinks. “I think you’re confused,” he says, slowly, “I meant your birth name. The one your parents gave to you.”

Rory just shakes their head. “Don’t identify with that thing anymore,” they say. They rock back on their heels, tapping their finger on their forehead. “Ol’ King split off when we were kids. It’s just me and my brother in this head of ours, and neither of us go by the body’s name.”

The confusion on the fae’s face only worsens. “…You…are not the original inhabitants of the body?” he asks.

“Eh, I mean, kinda? It’s complicated.” Then, as an afterthought, they ask, “Have you never met someone who had multiple personalities before? Surely we’re not the first.”

“I cannot leave the forest.”

They let out a whistle. “Well…that sucks. You must get awfully lonely.”

The fae hisses, “I do _not_ ,” but Rory smiles at the grey tint that blooms across the fae’s face. “…Well, if you do not identify with your birth name, is there a name you happen to go by?”

Rory thinks it over. Then, shrugging, they say, “Sure I do. But it won’t come free, Mr. Snake Man.”

The fae glares. Tilting his head—a forked tongue darting out from between his lips as he thinks it over—he deflates, hissing out, “What do you want?”

“A friend, mostly.”

They get nothing but blinking in response. “…I don’t follow.”

Rory takes a step forward. “I dunno much about fae,” they admit, “but I _do_ know that they can’t go back on favors. They have to see a favor through—and friendship? That shit lasts a while.” They grin, eyes tinted green in the sunlight. “Which means the moment I give you my name, we’re going to be friends for a lifetime.”

The fae grits his teeth. Rory notices the way his hands ball up into fists at his sides despite how calm and still the rest of his body remains. “Is that all?” he asks.

Rory nods. “So?”

“…Very well. I suppose I can do that much.”

Remus’ grin widens. “That’s what I thought.”

And, taking another step forward and holding out his hand, he gives the fae his name.

_Now hopefully Roman will get off my ass about wanting a magical boyfriend._

**Author's Note:**

> hi im still very new to fae stuff but UGH i love fae-related stories so much so i thought i'd give it a go
> 
> also i cannot BELIEVE that this fandom is sleeping on the idea of roman & remus being a system & king being the host so I GUESS i have to make the content myself (im teasing ofc i love this fandom but also as a system I HAVE A MIGHTY NEED)
> 
> if you like this feel free to let me know and i might just write a continuation!! also suggestions are welcome bc sometimes ideas are hard. 
> 
> enjoy!!!!


End file.
